Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -50\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{22}{25} = 0.88$ $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.88 \times -0.5 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.88 \times -0.5 \times 0.5 = -0.22 $